Reunited
by Blue82
Summary: Was wäre wenn Scully in FTF wirklich das FBI verlassen hätte und weg gegangen wäre...?


Titel: Reunited Autor: Rommie1982@aol.com Beta: spookydogstar Kontakt: spookydogstar@gmx.de Rating: PG 13 Spoiler: alles bis Fight the Future Keywords: MSR, Crossover mit Emergency Room Short - Cut: Scully ist nicht FTF nicht von der Biene gestochen worden und hat das FBI verlassen. Durch Zufall treffen sich die beiden wieder.... Disclaimer: Die genannten Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Ich habe keine Berechtigung dazu und will mit ihnen auch kein Geld verdienen. Feedback: Ja, bitte!!!!  
  
R e u n i t e d  
  
Montag, 22. August 7.45 a.m. Notaufnahme des County General Hospitals  
  
Es war ein ruhiger Tag in der Notaufnahme, die Sonne strahlte freundlich von Himmel. Chicagos Straßen waren noch kühl, doch in einigen Stunden würde die brütende Hitze über die Stadt hereinbrechen. Dana Scully saß entspannt im Ärztezimmer und lachte über John Carters Witze. Er war ein netter Kerl der versuchte, sie seit ihrer Ankunft vor sechs Monaten besser kennen zu lernen. Wie alle anderen hier war er neugierig zu erfahren woher sie kam, was sie vorher gemacht hatte, was sie her geführt hatte und wer sie war. Im County General waren alle eng befreundet und kannten sich gut. Nur Dana blieb zwar freundlich, aber reserviert. Damit schürte sie die Neugierde natürlich nur noch mehr. Doch an diesem Morgen sollte sich alles ändern.  
  
8.22 a.m. Behandlungsraum 1  
  
Plötzlich brach rege Aktivität aus, mehrere Männer mit Schussverletzungen trafen ein. Eine Polizeiaktion war schief gelaufen, einer der Täter war entkommen, der andere Tod. Fünf Polizisten wurden verletzt, einer davon schwer. Malucci und Carter sollten den Schwerverletzten übernehmen, während Dana sich um einen der anderen kümmern sollte. Doch Dana warf alle Pläne über den Haufen als sie den Mann auf der Trage erkannte. Fox Mulder!  
  
Seit einem halben Jahr hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich, doch wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte wenn sie zum Telefon griff. So legte sie immer wieder auf. Ihre Mutter allerdings hatte noch Kontakt zu Mulder, so wusste sie, dass es ihm gut ging. Nähere Einzelheiten wollte Margret Scully jedoch nicht Preisgeben. "Ich bin seine Freundin und werde dir nicht über private Gespräche berichten. Wenn du mehr erfahren willst, wirst du selber mit ihm sprechen müssen," sagte sie dazu immer nur.  
  
Bei seinem Anblick war sie zuerst wie paralysiert, doch dann übernahmen ihre Instinkte alles notwendige. Ohne ein weiteres Wort übernahm sie die Behandlung. Ihre Kollegen waren erstaunt, noch nie war sie so brüsk gewesen, hatte sich den Plänen wiedersetzt oder hatte emotional reagiert. Verdutzt sahen sie zu, wie sie nicht zu den üblichen Medikamenten griff, sondern auf die entsprechende Ersatzmedikamente zurück griff. Im Gegensatz zur üblichen Vorgehensweise ließ sie ebenfalls nicht die Blutgruppe ermitteln sondern griff gleich zur passenden Konserve. Mulder hatte viel Blut verloren, seine linke Niere hatte auch etwas abbekommen. Glücklicherweise hatte die Kugel lebenswichtige Organe verfehlt. Sie hoffte das Mulders Kreislauf den Schock überstehen würde ohne das Herz aussetzen zu lassen.  
  
"Holt Benton her, er soll sofort operiert werden!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen ungewohnten, harten Befehlston angenommen. Zusammen mit Peter verließ sie das Zimmer wenige Minuten später Richtung OP. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen etwas über ihre Kleidung zu ziehen, ihre Kleidung war über und über mit Blut verschmiert.  
  
11.32 a.m. ICU; Raum 2  
  
Abby und John liefen den Gang der Intensivstation hinunter um den Raum zu betreten in dem Dana Scully bereits seit einigen Stunden saß. Sie hatte ihre Schicht getauscht und sich für den nächsten Tag frei genommen. Wenn er aufwacht will ich bei ihm sein und seine Hand halten, so wie wir es immer füreinander getan haben.Er hasst Krankenhäuser und wird hier alle zum Wahnsinn treiben sobald er aufgewacht ist. Er wird ein vertrautes Gesicht brauchen.Schon erstaunlich das ich mittlerweile schon genauso Paranoid wie mein Partner bin. Vertraue niemanden! Mein Partner? Hab ich das wirklich gerade gedacht?  
  
Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, genauso wenig konnten ihre Kollegen weitere Fragen stellen, obwohl sie mit ihrer Antwort offensichtlich nicht zufrieden waren... Denn in diesem Moment betrat ein Mann das Zimmer. Er war dunkel gekleidet und hatte einen geradezu wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Hey, sie dürfen hier nicht rein", protestierte Malucci, doch der Mann zog blitzschnell ein Messer und hielt es John an die Kehle. "Keine Faxen, sonst töte ich euren Freund! Schließen sie die Tür ab und lassen sie die Rollos herunter. Dann gehen sie gefälligst auf die andere Seite." Alle waren verängstigt und taten wie befohlen. Der unbekannte stand nun auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, dicht neben Mulder. Noch immer bedrohte er John mit dem Messer. Alle anderen standen mit dem Rücken zur Tür, ebenfalls dicht am Bett. Und wieder übernahmen Scullys Instinkte, doch diesmal waren es tödliche. Während die anderen versuchten mit dem Mann zu verhandeln, näherte sie sich langsam und vorsichtig dem Stuhl auf dem Mulders Sachen lagen. "Was wollen sie von uns? Lassen sie einfach Carter los und sie können gehen, niemand wird sie aufhalten", erklärte Luca. "Von ihnen will ich gar nichts! Ein unglücklicher Zufall dass sie jetzt hier sind. Aber das macht nichts...." Durch das Gespräch war der Mann abgelenkt so das Scully Mulders Waffe aus dem Holster ziehen und auf den Angreifer zielen konnte. Gott sei Dank, dass Mulder immer eine Ersatzwaffe bei sich trug, die nicht von der Polizei, zur Untersuchung, mitgenommen wurde. "Legen sie die Waffe weg, heben sie die Hände und entfernen sie sich vom Bett!" forderte sie mit fester, kühler Stimme. Ihre Kollegen waren genauso erstaunt wie der Täter. "Dana! Was tust du?" "Denk an deinen Eid." Der Mann lachte nur. "Was wollen sie tun? Mich erschießen? Ich denke nicht das sie dass fertig bringen, immerhin sollen sie Menschen heilen. Im übrigen können sie sicher nicht gut genug schießen um nicht einen unschuldigen zu treffen. Wollen sie das riskieren? Sicher nicht. Ich habe ihrem Freund hier sowieso schneller die Kehle durchgeschnitten als sie abgedrückt haben." Sich seiner sicher, näherte er sich Mulder um ihm mit der freien Hand, wie sich später herausstellen sollte, Gift zu injizieren. "Das ist meine letzte Warnung, Mister! Gehen sie vom Bett weg!" "Wen wollen sie beeindrucken kleine Lady? Wir sind hier doch nicht im Fernsehen..." Mit diesem Worten näherte er sich weiter dem Bett. Scully hatte während dessen genug Zeit zum Zielen gehabt und nun blieb ihr keine Wahl mehr, sie drückte den Abzug. Erschrockene Schreie erfüllten den Raum, die schließlich von entsetztem Schweigen gefolgt wurden. Die Ärzte hatten bemerkt das ihnen nichts fehlte, erkannten aber auch, dass der Mann tot war. Kopfschuss, von einer Ärztin!  
  
12.07 a.m. Flur vor Mulders Zimmer  
  
Wenig später war bereits die Polizei da. Mulder wurde in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt, sein altes Zimmer war von der Spurensicherung mit Beschlag belegt worden. Scully und die anderen wurden erst einmal nach draußen gebracht um sich zu beruhigen und der Polizei alles zu schildern.  
  
"Ich habe schon gehört dass sie hier in aller Munde sind Dr. Scully, aber trotzdem sollten sie mir vielleicht erklären, wie sie dazu kommen, jemanden operieren zu lassen ohne seine oder die Einwilligung eines Familienmitgliedes," bellte Romano, der Chefchirurg über den Flur. Von allen unbemerkt hatte sich ein Mann im Anzug genähert. Er hatte eine Halbglatze, trug eine Brille und war von einer strengen Aura umgeben. Bevor Scully die Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu erwidern warf er ein: "Da müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Ms. Scully ist dazu berechtigt alle Entscheidungen zu treffen!" Alle starrten ihn verdutzt an. Skinner war nicht überrascht, dass Mulder daran nichts geändert hatte. Er vermisste Scully, seit sie gegangen war wurde er noch mehr zu einem Einzelgänger. Er akzeptierte keinen anderen Partner und brachte sich oft selbst in Schwierigkeiten. "Assistent Direktor Walter Skinner vom FBI aus Washington D.C", stellte er sich vor, bevor er sich an Scully wand. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet sie unter solchen Umständen wieder zu treffen. Guter Schuss." Scully rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Sir, es tut mir Leid.... Meine Instinkte haben übernommen als er Mulder bedrohte..." "Schütze deinen Partner! Ich verstehe sie, aber Kersh wird die Gelegenheit nutzen wenigstens Mulder die Hölle heiß zu machen, wenn er das bei ihnen schon nicht mehr schafft!" "Das wird schwer fallen, seine Ersatzwaffe ist legal registriert und wir haben beide einen Waffenschein für sie! Sie sollten noch etwas wissen, Sir, der Mann wollte Mulder töten. Und nur ihn!"  
  
1.22 p.m. Ärztezimmer der Notaufnahme  
  
Scully atmete seufzend aus bevor sie das Ärztezimmer betrat. Es ließ sich nicht mehr vermeiden, sie musste ihnen endlich erklären was in den letzten Stunden vor gefallen war.  
  
".....Mulder, er jagt kleine grüne Männchen. Ein verrückter Verschwörungstheoretiker. Gilt als Kandidat für die Psychiatrie. Er hatte nur einen Partner der es länger bei ihm ausgehalten hat. Eine Frau, Mrs. Spooky! Man sagt das sie nur geblieben ist weil er ihr das Gehirn rausgevögelt hat." "Es sind kleine graue Männchen, Malucci!," warf sie von der Tür ein. Alle drehten sich erschrocken um. Ob es an ihrer Äußerung lag oder daran, dass sie niemand bemerkt hatte war nicht fest zu stellen. "Und mein Gehirn ist auch noch in vollem Umfang vorhanden." Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln bei all den betretenen Mienen. "Wie oft habe ich ihnen schon gesagt, dass sie nicht alles glauben sollen, was sie auf der Herrentoilette aufschnappen!" "Ich konnte ja nicht wissen... Ich wollte sie nicht... Ich meine..." stotterte Malucci. "Vielleicht sollten sie uns dann mal die Wahrheit erzählen," rettete ihn John Carter. "Ich meine sie haben uns ja nichts über ihre Vergangenheit erzählt. Mal abgesehen von der Show die sie eben dort oben abgeliefert haben." "Also gut! Ich hab fürs FBI gearbeitet. Nach meinem Abschluss bin ich direkt angeworben worden. Anfangs hab ich in Quantico unterrichtet, dann wurde ich Agent Mulder und den X - Akten zu geteilt. Was soll ich sagen, ich bin freiwillig sieben Jahre geblieben. Ich habe mich entführen lassen, bin mehrmals fast gestorben, hatte Krebs, bin unfruchtbar und habe zu gesehen wie meine Schwester an meiner Stelle gestorben ist." Bitterkeit schwamm in ihren letzten Worten mit, die ihr einfach so herausgeplatzt waren. Die Sorge um Mulder lies sie ihre normale Zurückhaltung vergessen. Geschockt starrten sie alle an. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Elisabeth: "Ist er wirklich so verrückt wie alle sagen? Ich meine er sieht so unglaublich süß und friedlich aus!" Auf die Blicke der anderen, zuckte sie nur mit den Achseln. "Nur weil ich verlobt bin heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich andere gutaussehende Männer nicht sehe." Scully lächelte melancholisch. "Ganz im Gegenteil, er ist brillant. Seine Methoden und Theorien sind manchmal etwas ungewöhnlich und ich gebe zu, dass er mich zum Wahnsinn treiben kann. Die Gerüchte sind nur eine Art damit umzugehen, dass er einer der besten Profiler ist und eine herausragende Verhaftungsquote hat. Er hat schon viel ertragen müssen, aber er ist der beste und treueste Freund und Partner den man haben kann. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt Tod, nicht nur in körperlicher Hinsicht. Er hat mir immer die Stärke gegeben weiter zu machen und zu kämpfen." Leiser fügte sie hinzu "Ich habe die Kraft ihrer Überzeugung, Mulder" Mit diesen letzten Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
John Carter war direkt hinter ihr.  
  
1.54 p.m. Notaufnahme  
  
"Dana, ich wusste schon immer das sie eine starke Frau sind und jetzt bewundere ich sie nur noch mehr." Dana sah ihn erstaunt an, sie vermutete schon länger, dass er in sie verliebt war. Er war ein gutaussehender, charmanter und intelligenter Mann, aber irgendetwas fehlte. Er war einfach nicht Mulder... Er forderte sie nicht so, er konnte sie nicht zum Lachen bringen während sie weinte (nicht das sie eine solche Schwäche in Gegenwart anderer zeigen würde), er kannte sie einfach nicht. "He, sie dürfen hier nicht rauchen! Das ist ein Krankenhaus...," unterbrach sie Johns Stimme. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand niemand geringeres als der Krebskandidat vor ihr, mit einer seiner, immer präsenten, Morleys Zigarette zwischen den Lippen. "Scully, es freut mich sie wieder zu sehen. Ich habe ihre Aktivitäten beobachtet..." "Was wollen sie hier, sie Bastard?" "Sie wissen, dass ich sie mag, sie und Mulder, deshalb warne ich sie. Er ist noch immer zu nah an der Wahrheit... Und sie werden das nächste mal vielleicht nicht da sein um ihn wieder einmal zu retten. Auch sie sollten vorsichtig sein, sie stehen noch immer in der Schusslinie." "Was soll dass? Ich hab getan was nötig ist um ihn zu schützen. Ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen und bin gegangen...," rief sie erbost und gleichzeitig besorgt. Sie hatte ein solches Opfer gebracht, so unter der Trennung gelitten. Doch alles umsonst... Doch der Krebskandidat war bereits verschwunden, nur der kalte Rauch ließ erkennen das er jemals in diesem Flur gewesen war. "Oh Gott, Mulder!" Mit bleichem, vor Angst verzerrtem Gesicht rannte sie zur Intensivstation. Sie machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe auf den Aufzug zu warten, sondern rannte eilig die vier Stockwerke nach oben. Carter blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen.  
  
1.59 p.m. 4. Stock; ICU; Zimmer 2  
  
Ohne zu zögern oder an ihre eigene Sicherheit zu denken rannte sie in Mulders Zimmer. Eine Schwester war über ihn gebeugt. "Gehen sie sofort von ihm weg," rief sie. "Sofort!" Abby drehte sich erstaunt um, ging jedoch beim Klang ihrer Stimme, automatisch einige Schritte zurück. "Dana, beruhigen sie sich doch! Es ist Abby, sie kennen sie doch!" Von den lauten Stimmen in der sonst ruhigen Station wurde Dr. Benton angelockt. Mit einem Blick auf alle drei fragte er: "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" "Ich fürchte jemand wird versuchen Mulder zu töten!" "Abby? Das ist doch lächerlich, sie kennen sie lange genug um ihr zu vertrauen" "Ich vertraue niemandem, der einzigen dem ich traue liegt vor ihnen! Von jetzt an will ich alles überprüfen was ihm verabreicht wird. Niemand geht ohne mich in seine Nähe, verstanden?" Nachdem Peter ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte wurde ihm klar das eine Diskussion sinnlos war. Das war sicher die beste Lösung für alle Beteiligten. Achselzuckend verließ er den Raum und nahm John und Abby mit. Scully zog sich einen Stuhl an das Bett und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen. "Mulder, bitte wach auf. Ich brauche dich..." Mit Tränen in den Augen lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Irgendwann schlief sie ein.  
  
Dienstag, 23. August  
  
09.07 a.m.  
  
Den ganzen nächsten Tag verharrte sie so, streng überwachte sie alles was in dem Raum passierte. Nie verließ sie seine Seite und nicht einmal ihr alter Boss konnte sie dazu überreden etwas zu essen oder eine kurze Pause zu machen. Dieser schien nicht überrascht zu sein. "Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein als sonst? Eine Diskussion ist überflüssig, in dieser Hinsicht hat sie selbst direkte Befehle missachtet als ich noch ihr Vorgesetzter war. In dieser Hinsicht, wie auch in vielen anderen, hat sich keiner von beiden je um Regeln und Befehle geschert." Benton schüttelte den Kopf. Das klang gar nicht nach Dana. Sie war immer besonnen und kühl. Andererseits hatte der Auftritt in Mulders Zimmer auch nicht zu ihr gepasst. Auch das sie jemand töten könnte hätte niemand geglaubt. Irgendetwas war an diesem Mann das Dana so reagieren ließ. Er musste ihr unheimlich wichtig sein, es bestand irgendeine Verbindung zwischen beiden. Er hatte es nur noch nicht ganz verstanden und herausgefunden.  
  
02.18 p.m. Mulders Zimmer  
  
Mulder blinzelte benommen, er roch den charakteristischen Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel eines Krankenhauses. Jemand hielt seine Hand und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Er konnte praktisch fühlen dass es sich dabei um Scully handelte, wer auch sonst würde sich genug sorgen um neben seinem Bett zu sitzen. Für einen Moment erschien ihm daran nichts ungewöhnliches, sie saß immer an seinem Bett wenn er aufwachte. Dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Scully war gegangen. Sie waren der Regierungsverschwörung zu nahe gekommen und hatten das wieder einmal fast mit dem Leben bezahlt. Mulder hatte versucht Scully dazu zu überreden sich versetzten zu lassen, doch erst als klar wurde das sie Mulder dadurch vor dem Krebskandidaten und seinen Konsortium schützen konnte, war sie bereit zu gehen. Die Männer im Hintergrund die alle Fäden zogen erklärten, dass sie beide in Sicherheit sein würden wenn sie ginge. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie damit von der Wahrheit ablenken, Scully ging nach Chicago um wieder Ärztin zu werden. Sie wollte mit keinem anderen an normalen Fällen arbeiten, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab. Mulder war nur bei den X- Akten geblieben weil sie ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er sollte sein Lebensziel nicht aufgeben. Doch ohne sie war es nicht das selbe, er war nicht mehr so gut wie vorher. Er vermisste sie schrecklich, niemand hielt es bei ihm aus, er war noch mehr zum Einzelgänger und zur Witzfigur des Büros geworden. Die beiden blieben kaum in Kontakt, zu sehr schmerzte es beide, getrennt zu sein und durch Telefonate daran erinnert zu werden dass der andere sein Leben, ohne den anderen, weiterführen musste. Nur zusammen waren sie komplett. Plötzlich regte sich Scully und sah ihn an, mit geübtem Blick kontrollierte sie schnell seinen Zustand. Freude und Erleichterung waren ihr anzusehen als sie ihn anlächelte. "Hey, wie fühlst du dich?" Er lächele ebenfalls und drückte ihre Hand. "Jetzt, schon wieder besser!" "Hättest du nicht einfach anrufen können? Warum musstest du dich erst anschießen lassen um mich wieder zu sehen?" scherzte sie wie in alten Zeiten. "Du hast mir Angst gemacht." "Tut mir Leid, ich kann mich kaum erinnern, an das, was geschehen ist..." "Sch, ist nicht wichtig. Wir reden später darüber, ruh dich erst mal aus." Sie küsste ihn lange auf die Stirn und erhob sich dann um zu gehen. Mulder hielt ihre Hand fest. "Bitte bleib! Ich hab dich vermisst." Er rückte im Bett ein Stück zur Seite um ihr Platz zu machen und hob die Decke an. Scully zögerte einen Moment, doch seinem Welpenblick konnte sie noch nie wiederstehen. Schließlich legte sie sich zu ihm, ihren Rücken eng an seine Brust gekuschelt, sein Arm lag um ihre Taille. Beide fühlten sich sofort sicher und ruhig, ein Gefühl als gäbe es nur noch sie beide auf der Welt. Alle Ängste und Sorgen waren beiseite geschoben. Es schien als ob ihre Körper für einander gemacht waren, so gut passten sie an einander. Die Vertrautheit war noch immer da, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. In ihren Herzen und Seelen waren sie es auch nicht, schon seit Jahren nicht mehr...  
  
05.57 p.m. Mulders Zimmer  
  
Einige Stunden später ging Scully, wenn auch ungern, zu ihrer Schicht. Währenddessen überzeugte sich Dr. Benton das es "seinem Patienten" auch wirklich gut ging. Zusammen mit John berichtete er natürlich auch haarklein was alles passiert war als er noch bewusstlos war. "Wir können froh sein das Dana so gut reagiert hat. Wer weiß was sonst noch passiert wäre." "Dana?" dachte Mulder, laut sagte er "Ja, sie hat mir wieder einmal das Leben gerettet." Schließlich betrat Skinner das Zimmer um mit ihm über die Ereignisse zu sprechen. Er erklärte das heraus gefunden worden sei das der Mann, der versucht hatte ihn zu töten, in keiner Verbindung mit seinem letzten Fall stand. Von nun an sollte eine Wache vor Mulders Tür postiert werden, bis genaueres bekannt sei. "Sorgen sie auch dafür das Scully geschützt wird." "Scully? Aber wieso?" fragte Skinner verwundert. "Ich denke das es, wer auch immer dahinter steckt, etwas mir unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit zu tun hat. Und Scully stellt genauso eine Gefahr für sie da wie ich. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich hab das Gefühl sie ist in Gefahr." "Also gut." Skinner wusste, dass er sich damit auf dünnes Eis wagte, er hatte keine Anzeichen für eine Gefährdung Scullys. Andererseits hatte er in den letzten Jahren gelernt, dass man sich auf Mulders Intuition verlassen konnte. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht stimmte sein Spitzname, er war manchmal wirklich Spooky. Er lag oft genug richtig, noch dazu mochte er die beiden und wollte kein Risiko eingehen. "Danke, Sir." Mulder war sichtlich erleichtert. Doch das schwerste kam noch, Scully davon zu überzeugen.  
  
Zu Mulders Überraschung musste er gar nicht so viel betteln, ein Hundeblick und die Sache lief. Trotzdem war Scully nicht begeistert davon, sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Im übrigen stand dieser Agent sicher ständig im Weg. Aber nach einigem Murren tat sie Mulder den Gefallen. So wurde Scully während ihrer Schicht auf Schritt und Tritt von einem FBI - Agenten begleitet. Inzwischen erholte sich Mulder von seinen Verletzungen. Scully besuchte ihn täglich und sie redeten und redeten, beide blühten sichtbar auf. Doch in dieser knappen Woche passierte gar nichts, fast war Skinner bereit zu glauben das Mulder sich doch geirrt hatte.  
  
Sonntag, 28.August 10.15 a.m. Mulders Zimmer  
  
Mulder saß unruhig auf seinem Zimmer. Er hatte Scully dazu gebracht die Verantwortung für ihn zu übernehmen, so das er endlich aus dem Krankenhaus herauskam. Er würde noch einige Tage unter ihrer Aufsicht bleiben. Das machte ihm aber nichts aus, er freute sich darauf zu sehen wie und wo sie lebte. Endlich konnten sie etwas Zeit mit einander verbringen ohne an dieses blöde Krankenzimmer gebunden zu sein. Doch jetzt war Scully bereits 15 Minuten überfällig. Er machte sich langsam sorgen, das passte gar nicht zu ihr. Vielleicht hatte es ja einen Notfall gegeben. Er beschloss sie abzuholen.  
  
10.19 a.m. Notaufnahme  
  
Wenige Minuten später betrat er die Notaufnahme und blickte sich suchend um. Alles war wie ausgestorben, nur weiter hinten hatte sich eine kleine Menschenmenge versammelt. Seine Besorgnis nahm immer mehr zu als er sich näherte. "Was ist hier los?" fragte er die nächste Schwester die er erwischte. Nur am Rande nahm er war das es sich um Abby handelte, eine Freundin von Scully. Abby sah ihn besorgt an und flüsterte: "Jemand hat Dana als Geisel genommen und hat sich mit ihr da drin verschanzt. Die Wache hat er erschossen." Mulder zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl ihm die Angst um Scully die Kehle zuschnürte. "Benachrichtigen sie das FBI und schaffen sie alle Patienten und Zivilisten bei denen es möglich ist hier raus." Er zwang sich dazu professionell, wie ein Agent zu handeln. Eine Frau mittleren Alters näherte sich ihm. "Ich bin Kerry Weaver, die Oberärztin der Notaufnahme, ich hab schon eine Psychologin geschickt die ihn beruhigen soll..." "Holen Sie sie sofort zurück, das mache ich selber. Sie wissen doch gar nicht was sie tun." Er stürmte vorwärts "Ich bin Agent Mulder vom FBI, ich will nur mit ihnen reden."  
  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell, Mulder verhandelte kurz mit dem Täter. Als er kurz abgelenkt war bewies Scully, dass sie ihre Nahkampfkünste nicht verlernt hatte. Mit einem gut gezielten Schlag in den Magen befreite sie sich und brachte den Mann ins straucheln. Mulder wartete nur darauf und richtete seine Waffe auf ihn. Glücklicherweise funktionierte die lautlose Kommunikation zwischen ihnen noch, sie waren noch immer ein perfekt eingespieltes Team. Unter den bewundernden Blicken des Personals der Notaufnahme wurden dem Mann Handschellen angelegt und anschließend wurde er abgeführt.  
  
10.49 a.m. Behandlungsraum 1 der Notaufnahme  
  
Obwohl Scully versicherte das es ihr gut ginge wusste Mulder das dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er konnte in ihren Augen lesen das sie verstört war. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren doch etwas viel für sie. Er schloss sie stumm in seine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn, die gewohnte Geste beruhigte sie sichtbar. Scully schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und genoss das Gefühl von Sicherheit und seiner Nähe. Gott, hatte sie seine Umarmungen vermisst. Nur er war dazu in der Lage mit einer solchen Geste so viel aus zu drücken. Er war auch der einzige dem sie so etwas erlaubte, nur ihm konnte sie ihre Schwäche zeigen. Er war ohne hin mit ihnen vertraut, vermutlich besser als sie selbst.  
  
Donnerstag, 1.Juni; 08.00 a.m. Notaufnahme, County General  
  
Dana Scully lief den Gang der Notaufnahme entlang, sie trug einen knielangen Rock, eine weiße Bluse und einen passenden Blouson. Sie würde ihre Kollegen vermissen, aber sie hatte in den letzten Monaten ihren Partner und die Arbeit beim FBI mehr vermisst als ihr bewusst war, oder viel eher als sie sich eingestehen wollte, als sie das Krankenhaus vermissen würde. Nach all dem Vorgefallenen war ihr bewusst geworden das sie mit dem verlassen des FBI nichts und niemandem geholfen hatte. Sie, und auch Mulder, wussten einfach zu viel, sie waren zu gefährlich für das Konsortium. Es war besser wenn sie zusammen weiter machten. So waren beide sicherer, sie konnten auf einander aufpassen und einander bedingungslos vertrauen. Sie hatte das Gefühl das Mulder, ohne sie, alleine da draußen war und niemandem vertraute. Obwohl sie nie darüber geredet hatten wusste sie, dass er niemandem traute und auch keinen an sich heran ließ. Das würde ihn irgendwann zerstören, entweder psychologisch oder durch einen misslungenen Einsatz. Der Vorfall hier in Chicago war ein gutes Beispiel, Mulder war nur knapp dem Tode entronnen. Sie seufzte, wenigstens war das Versteckspiel vorbei, sie musste niemandem mehr ihre Vergangenheit verheimlichen. "Ich wollte mich nur von ihnen verabschieden, es wissen sicher alle das ich zurück zum FBI gehe." "Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, Dana Scully eine Agentin," antwortete Carter. "Diese Reaktion bin ich gewohnt," lächelte sie "aber ich liebe diese Arbeit." "Es ist trotzdem ein sehr gefährlicher Job," warf Abby besorgt ein. Sie mochte Scully, innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie Freundinnen geworden. Sie hatte nicht viele Freunde, schon gar keine weiblichen und würde Dana vermissen. "Keine Sorge, ich werd schon aufpassen das ihr nichts passiert," erklärte Mulder, der sich gerade näherte und ihre letzen Worte gehört hatte. Er war gekommen um Scully abzuholen, er wusste das ihr der Abschied, vor allem von Abby, schwer fiel. Er strahlte förmlich, der Kummer und die kleinen Sorgenfalten waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. "Das wird er, so wie er es immer getan hat," Scully lächelte ihn an "Fertig Partner?" "Wir haben auch schon einen neuen Fall, er wird dir gefallen! Spontane Selbstentzündung!" Mulder war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind, jetzt wo er seine Scully wieder hatte. Abby umarmte Scully "Ruf mich an und pass auf dich auf, ja?!" Leiser fügte sie hinzu: "Und lass dir deinen Partner nicht entwischen, er ist großartig. Es ist offensichtlich was ihr für einander empfindet." Nachdem Scully sich auch von allen anderen verabschiedet hatte verließ sie mit Mulder das Krankenhaus, seine Hand lag an der üblichen Stelle auf ihrem Rücken um sie hinaus zu geleiten. Sie lachte leise als Mulder sich hinab beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
08.23 a.m. Außerhalb der Notaufnahme  
  
Carter sah ihnen lange nach, jetzt verstand er warum sie ihn immer wieder zurück gewiesen hatte, zwar freundlich aber trotzdem zurück gewiesen. Ihr Herz gehörte ihrem Partner und das würde sich nie ändern. In seiner Gegenwart war sie viel entspannter und fröhlicher, sie schien fast immer zu lächeln. Wie es schien waren sie sich ihrer Gefühle selbst gerade erst bewusst geworden. Nachdem der Mann, der Mulder angegriffen hatte, abgeführt wurde hatte er beobachtet wie die beiden in einem der Untersuchungsräume geredet hatten. Gerade als er hinein gehen wollte hatten sich die beiden zaghaft geküsst. Mann konnte sehen das es ihr erster Kuss war. Nach und nach wurde dieser tiefer und leidenschaftlicher. Carter hielt es für besser nicht zu stören. Das letzte, was er hörte war, als sie sich gleichzeitig gestanden "Ich liebe dich so sehr!" Romantisch wie er war glaubte er an die wahre und einzige Liebe und freute sich, dass diese beiden sie gefunden hatten. Hoffentlich habe ich auch einmal dieses Glück, dachte er. Nach Carol und Doug waren diese beiden schon das zweite Paar in seiner Umgebung das sich perfekt ergänzte und für immer zusammen gehörte. Dessen war er sich sicher. Melancholisch schaute er noch einmal in die Richtung, in die die beiden verschwunden waren, und begab sich dann zurück in die Notaufnahme. Es gab viel zu tun. Ein vollbesetzter Bus hatte einen Unfall gehabt, bald würde es hier nur so von Verletzten Wimmeln. Es würde keine Zeit mehr bleiben über die wahre Liebe nach zu grübeln.  
  
ENDE  
  
Hat es euch gefallen oder war es ganz furchtbar? Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, ganz schonungslos..... 


End file.
